A random funny
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: A HP YGo Xover written for a friend when I tried to lure her into drinking coffee which she hates, useing her fav Movies and Shows. Needless to say it didn't work.
1. Chapter 1

Another random funny! With Harry Potter, Yugi-Oh and coffee.

Sirius, Harry, Remus, Yami, Bakura, and Malik all go to a shopping center; they go to a shop that sells coffee. They buy the shop out. When they get back:

"What are you doing with all that coffee?!" Yugi squawked.

"These are not the droids you are looking for" Yami said, waveing fingers in front of Yugi's face,

"You know I have seen star wars" starts dripping sarcasm, Yugi told them

"Oh...um...right. Well then um." Yami muttered embarrassed.

"We were under imperious!" Sirius insisted.

"Right!!!! Imperious!" Remus backed up the claim.

"And it is all Snape and Malfoys fault!!" Harry added.

"Oh really?" Yugi asked looking sceptical.

"Yup!"

"Oh yes!"

"Absolutely!"

"Definitely"

"It is true!"

"All Malfoy and Snapes faults!!!"

"Explain" Yugi asked patiently.

"Well it is like this you see...

*The The Terrible TV Show Trio,

"From different shows of course!"

Were sitting in the lounge watching bakugan when suddenly Snape and Malfoy came in with their wands drawn. Then a loud cry of Imperio sounded through the room.*

"And then next thing you know we are here!!!" Remus said.

"Hey! That's not what happened at all! What happened was this:

*There I was...standing on a mountain looking over the city...*

"In my superman suit too!!!"

*when I saw it!!! The two most hated people in the world*

"Apart from the ice cream man! He NEVER has chocolate ice cream!!!! That should be a crime mind."

*They were torturing the innocent people whom I know. I ran out with my trusted sidekick pink hair and-*

"Hey I do not have pink hair!!!! It is lilac." Bakura said looking hurt.

*We dashed out and saved our friends knocking the bad guys to sleep. But when we got up they were back! They hit us with the imperious curse! We had no choice! We had to buy them coffee!!!! Or the mayor would become mayonnaise! We could not allow it!!!! For soon we would meet the same fate* falls to floor dramatically with despair, Sirius finished his tale.

"No! That is not it either!!!" Harry argued. Bakura and Malik get pop corn

"This is what happened:

*I was reading a book minding my own business when suddenly Snape and Malfoy came in with the others and cursed me! I did as I was forced to do! I could not stop myself I knew I had no choice but to buy all the coffee in the town!!!!*

"That's! What happened!" Harry finished.

Yugi turns to Yami, Bakura & Malik. "And you three? What lies have you got for me?"

" Here is our version:

*Harry Potter came running down the halls to the kitchen, desperate for coffee joined by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. When they got there...No coffee was left for our heroes! The trio ran to us and screamed: 'there is no more coffee!!!!! You guys gotta help us we are feeling weak!!!!!' so we being the charitable people we are took them shopping. Unfortunately, they bought the whole shop using all our money and theirs with out asking our permission!!! We took them home because there was a non existent refund.*

"And now here we are!" Yami

"Okay, so far only Yami, Bakura, & Maliks story sounds true. Especially since Snape and Malfoy are in Toronto Canada for a potions convention." Yugi narrows his eyebrows as he glares in a Mrs. Weasly-ish way.

"Umm" Remus

"Okay! I admit it they are telling the truth! We needed coffee!!!" Harry throws himself at Yugi's feet, looking up desperately.

"You gave us away!!!" Sirius yelled looking mortified.

"Children to your corners!!!!!" Yugi shouted looking like a mother hen on a roll in punishing it's kids.

"Yes Yugi..." Sirius, Remus, & Harry

* * *

A/N: Here we go another really random thing. I feel a bit sick :( so I don't want to write more today. Will go sleep to see if that helps. But I will update as soon as I feel a bit better. Until then please look at my poll and give me an answer. And maybe review and let me know what you want do to any of my other stories.

Cordially,  
Lebrat Lestat


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Is anyone reading this?! If yes review if no then please understand when I stop writing it.**

**Lebrat Lestat**


End file.
